


These Seconds When I'm Shaking

by rankwriter



Series: Newquay Verse [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teabagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: Cas has missed his calling as a porn star.Just pure smut really.





	These Seconds When I'm Shaking

Dean had always thought he had three, maybe four erogenous zones. His dick, of course, that was his major zone, just a stiff breeze in that direction and he had an erection. His balls, they liked a bit of attention, did that count as one or two zones? His ass, oh yeah baby, he liked his butt to be fondled and he definitely liked ass play, a finger, a tongue, oh especially a tongue, that didn’t happen often enough for Dean’s liking, okay it had never happened but Dean was pretty sure he would like it.

Cas was exploring Dean’s body with a studious intensity, nibbling at his neck, licking his abs, a tongue in his navel, all the while noting Dean’s reactions. Dean had never been so vocal during sex, but with Cas playing him like Kasparov played chess, he just couldn’t hold back. Dean sighed as Cas trailed kisses down his stomach, he moaned as Cas nuzzled his pubic hair and panted with frustration as he lingered there while Dean’s cock thrust into the chilled air proud, but ignored, a bead of precum glinting on the end.

Cas looked up at Dean through his lashes then finally he turned his attention to Dean’s cock. Cas blew softly on it and Dean shivered, he was feeling too much sensation, his mind turned fuzzy, all of his senses narrowed and it was just Dean and Cas, and Cas’ mouth so close to Dean’s cock. Dean strained upward and then blessed wet heat surrounded him.

Dean arched his back as a cry left his mouth; nothing had ever felt this good. His boyfriend was a sex god; they probably called him in to advise on porn movies. 

Dean’s whole world was one of sensation; he could hear Cas’ enthusiastic slurping and feel the wet heat of Cas’ mouth. Then just as Dean felt his orgasm build Cas pulled off with a pop, Dean lifted his head to complain but Cas chuckled darkly and grasped Dean’s thighs hoisting them onto his shoulders, the position was awkward and exposing, but then Dean felt Cas’ tongue lathe his balls and all coherent thought departed the premises.

Cas sucked one ball into his mouth, Dean knew he liked a bit of foreplay involving the boys, but this was taking it to another level, no one had ever been so enthusiastic about pleasuring Dean, normally he was the one going down on his partner. 

Cas moved down from Dean’s testicles his tongue following the furrow of Dean’s cleft, Dean cried out, it was too much, no one had ever done this for him before. Cas’ tongue moved with keen determination towards its target and then finally he circled Dean’s hole. 

Cas’ tongue teased the edge before insinuating its way inside with a firm press. Dean screamed. Cas tormented Dean until he was on the point of coming without his cock even being touched, and then Dean felt a finger join that clever tongue, slipping inside, stretching him, and making Dean want more.

“Cas. I need you.” Dean gasped brokenly.

Cas pulled back and dropped Dean’s legs. “You’ve got me.” He said crawling up Dean’s body and kissing him with that filthy mouth.

Dean could taste himself, pungent and dark as Cas’ finger, suddenly slick starts to tease Dean’s hole again. Dean’s brain was too busy concentrating on the wonderful sensations to consider where Cas had hidden the lube. Fingers stretched and teased by turn until Dean was panting and begging.

Cas pulled back and Dean whined, “Condom,” Cas ground out and Dean found it pleasing that Cas was as desperate as he was.

There was a rustle as Cas ripped open the packet and cold air hit Dean’s body as Cas knelt to put the condom on. Dean’s vision was blurry, he was too aroused but he could see enough, could see Cas on his haunches, his dick standing proud and flushed as he rolled the condom down his length.

Dean was a seething mass of _need, more, now,_ when he finally felt Cas at his entrance. The knowledge that he would be filled, be one with his lover, was like a salve on his raw nerve endings. Cas pushed in and Dean’s world exploded if he had thought the foreplay was fantastic then the main event was blowing his mind. Conscious thought left the building and all that remained was Dean and Cas moving together. Dean’s legs moved of their own accord wrapping around his lover and pulling him closer. Cas cock was filling Dean so perfectly and when Cas changed his angle Dean thought he could hear the angels singing and each nudge on his prostate led him further and further towards his orgasm. He could hear Cas panting and feel his breath moist on his cheek. Dean turned his head and chased Cas’ lips; he needed to be connected in every way possible. 

Cas’ grunts became more desperate and his thrusting became erratic, Cas pulled away from the kiss and looked at Dean with such open adoration that Dean felt his heart twinge and moments later Dean felt every cell in his body explode with the most powerful orgasm he had ever had. Cas followed within seconds, Dean felt the warmth within him and this triggered a second mini orgasm that was almost painful.

Cas reached down and kissed Dean, sweetly. 

“I love you.” He said and nodded as if agreeing with himself.

“I love you too," Dean admitted, he felt warm and content, but also sticky, "now get off me before my man juice sticks us together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 30day OTP challenge - Destiel
> 
> I'm falling behind. Follows on from Wicked Game and refers back to And if I Had the Sun and Moon. 
> 
> Two words 'man juice'
> 
> thanks again for any kudos or comments, they make me happy.
> 
> These little ficlets are all unbeta'd.
> 
> Title from Anna Begins by Counting Crows


End file.
